Plant stakes have been utilized to support climbing varieties and other plants that can be restrained to a vertical support. In one common installation an elongated piece of bark is inserted into the earth surrounding a potted plant. The plant is then tied or otherwise brought into contact with the surface of the bark. In time, the plant attaches itself to the bark and the restraints may be removed. Bark supports have a surface that is conductive to the attachment of the climbing roots from the plant, but have several disadvantages in use. The bark is subject to rotting especially at the surface of the normally moist soil. Also, the porous interior of the bark may contain undesirable foreign substances, insects, and plant diseases that may contaminate the soil and damage the plant. Furthermore, it is difficult to obtain uniform and attractive bark, especially in large quantities, and the bark, as with other wood products, has become increasingly expensive. The noted deficiencies of bark plant supports are generally applicable to other plant supports of natural materials such as wooden plant support holes.
The limitations of plant supports from natural materials have led to the development of various plant supports utilizing man-made materials. Plastic plant supports have been developed. Plastic materials do not deteriorate by rotting, but cannot easily accommodate the requirement for initial plant restraint or provide a surface to which the plant can adhere. To overcome these deficiencies, elaborate molded, or otherwise formed patterns have been formed into the plastic molded parts. The holes or other aperatures in a plastic plant support increase the cost of the finished product. Furthermore, the holes do not provide a surface on which the plant can secure itself. Typically, such products must provide an interior cavity carrying material to which the plant may adhere. The plant must be trained to grow into the holes in the plastic support and into the interior of the device to secure itself to the material located therein. Such devices are generally not reusable because it is impossible to remove the plant from the support without substantially damaging or destroying it. A further disadvantage of such devices is that the exterior finish of the plastic molded parts is not esthetically desirable, particularly in association with living plants. It is therefore necessary to so arrange the plant, and nurture it until it substantially completely obscures the plastic support, before the combined plant and support become a marketable commodity.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a plant support stake that may be manufactured at a relatively low cost and provide a surface to which a plant can adhere. Such a plant support stake is particularly desirable where it provides for easy initial securing of the plant in position on the stake and presents an attractive overall appearance.